Different and Destiny
by stargaza
Summary: Rayna is a different girl. She doesn't have a lot of friends, doesn't have a boyfriend, and gets straight A's. But when she is injected with bird DNA, she joins the Maximum Ride crew, where she finally feels at home. But there is a deadly secret behind her sudden wing growth, and she could lose her new friends forever. I'm very busy, so it might be long before i update.
1. Introduction

Different and Destiny

AN: I based this off of the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except for Rayna and others I might make up later, scenarios, or etc. mentioned in James Patterson's Maximum Ride series.

Enjoy

Introduction

Life isn't a playground. Most of you know that by now. If not, sorry to be the carrier of bad news. You just can't go into the streets riding a unicorn and singing about rainbows and sunshine and expect to be accepted, they would probably take you to a mental hospital. For me, they just want to keep me in a lab. Don't believe me? Keep reading, see what happens. I'm not trying to offend anyone, but try and compare your day to mine. You: La de la de la Oh! I'll have some coffee! Ugh! Here are bills! I hate bills! Me: La de la de la Oh! I'll have some scraps from the trash! Ugh! Here are mutant wolf men who want to RIP OUT MY THROAT! I hate having to run for my life all the time! Just remember this: You can run, but you can't hide. I learned that the hard way. In the words of my friend, welcome to my nightmare.

-Rayna


	2. Chapter 1

Different and Destiny

AN: Leave reviews please! I am new to fanfiction and I want to know what to improve on! Thanks

Disclaimer: You already know it.

Enjoy

Chapter 1

Rayna=different. That's how I see myself now. All school is to a person is popularity, I tend to see the different side: learning. I want to be able to support a family, not have one thrust upon me by a boyfriend who leaves you as soon as you get pregnant. Friends just distract me from what I need to do, boyfriends, don't even get me started, and popularity is just wasting money on new gadgets you use until they go out of style. So my life is mainly focus on family, school, and dance, and that's fine with me. God has funny ways of messing up your system, though. Things were **bound **to happen soon. And oh, they did.

I was walking home from school, and a strange man in a white coat walked up to me. Skeptical as I am of strangers, I quickly addressed the man, "I'm sorry, but I need to go home. Lots of homework to do! " As I started to stride past him, he caught my arm and said, "You're too important to leave right now!" He had a frantic tone in his voice, like he hadn't slept for days, which by the dark circles under his eyes I assumed was true. He was starting to worry me but at the same time intrigued me. I paused, and then decided to go with my gut and wrench my arm from his grasp. "You leave me no choice. I was going to explain, but you are not patient enough to hear." There was something sinister in his voice. He whipped around, pulled something out of his pocket and stabbed me in the back with it. It was a pain so unbearable, I couldn't even scream. All I could do is stand there frozen with horror and shock as he injected something into my blood. "Explaining will have to be done later," he said calmly as he handed me a slip of paper. "Contact me when your changing is done," he advised as he quickly scampered into a black van and was driven away.


	3. Chapter 2

Different and Destiny

Chapter 2

AN: Please leave comments as always thanks! And the italics are her or any other characters thoughts.

Enjoy

"Hi honey! How was school today?" my mom greeted me as I came into the kitchen. The room smelled wonderfully of salmon and honey, my favorite combination. "Good. Are you making honey-glazed salmon?" "Yes! Remember? It's your birthday!" _Shoot!_ I thought to myself._ I totally forgot! I feel terrible, but I can't explain what happened to my mom, she'll think I'm crazy!_ "Hey mom, what time should that be done?" "It should be finished in about an hour." "Good. I'm going to lay down in my room for a while. I'm seriously tired." "Ok. I'll call you when dinner's ready!" She kissed me on my head and I headed to my room. My back ached where he injected the liquid, but I now noticed another pain in my lungs. It felt like they were separating only to form again in many small pouches. My bones felt like they were being drained of all their marrow (if that was even possible). Now not only did the puncture hurt, but my skin felt like it was being pulled apart right below both of her shoulder blades. I wanted to scream out, but I didn't want to alarm my mother. _What's happening to me? _Suddenly, with one rip, full sized wings sprang from my back.

They were about 15 feet long and red with a black stripe in the underneath feathers, and I suddenly realized with a start that I had the wings of a cardinal. Luckily my room was large enough to fit my new appendage. _How am I going to hide these?_ I tried moving them, and then realized I could roll them up. _Yes!_ I sighed with relief. _This is going to be hard to hide. _I'm so scared to tell Mom, but what do I do? I suddenly remembered the card the strange man had given me. "Wake up, Honey! Dinner's ready!" I gritted my teeth. Calling would have to wait for later. _I hope she doesn't notice something. _I put on a jacket and hoped she wouldn't notice. I opened up my door and slowly crept back to the dining room. When I got there, everything was ready and my family was sitting down chatting. My younger brother was eyeing the cake hungrily, while my twin sister was texting like crazy with thumbs flying. My mom stood up and excitedly chattered, "Ok! Time to start the dinner!"

As nervous as I was, I dug into a delicious birthday meal, and for one moment, I felt at peace. And then that peaceful moment ended. As we were finishing our cake, the windows suddenly shattered. As six fast blurs penetrated our house I stood up and quivered, "Are you here for me?" The leader stepped out from the shadows. "Depends. **Are** you the one we're looking for?" She was tall, with dark brown hair and a smirk that matched her attitude. My family was staring at me with dead shock at how I somehow knew what I was doing. I slowly unraveled my new appendage, carefully because they were still painful. She smiled knowingly. What a great thing happened next.


	4. Chapter 3

Different and Destiny

Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for supporting this new story! As always things are going to get crazier!

Enjoy!

My mother fell into my father's arms whispering, "Please say I'm dreaming. Dear God, I must be dreaming…" I felt bad for surprising my family like this, but I was still confused myself. The girl nodded and spoke again, "You know how to use them?" "Only folding and unraveling" "That's fine for a person who only had one day." I was relieved that she didn't think I was lacking skill or anything. "I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max. This is my Flock, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel." "I'm Rayna." "I'll explain everything later, after we get out of here." My father stood up suddenly and stated darkly, "She's not going anywhere; you can't take her from us!" He looked as if he was about to throw up. I calmly answered, "Dad, its ok. I'm safe with these guys." And before he could say another word, I led them out my front door, into my new life.

"Over protective family, eh?" Max said with a smile. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for accepting me." "How'd they do it to you, so fast you know?" "I have no idea. A scientist ran up to me, stabbed me with a needle, and ran away." As I finished, Max turned to her flock. "Ok guys, so Jeb apparently thought we weren't big enough, so we have a new family member, meet Rayna." I liked how she referred to me as a new family member. It made me feel like I was just reborn into a family more like me. "Rayna, you've met everyone. Now, first things first, we need to teach her how to fly, then survival skills, then fighting. Anything else will be on your own accord. How old are you?" I answered quickly, "Fourteen." "Me too, so is Fang and Iggy. Nudge is twelve, Gazzy is nine, and Angel is eight. Don't be scared, but life is kinda tough for us. So if you can't survive, you might have to leave. Jeb saw something in you though, so I believe this will work out. Are you ready to be the most dangerous and crazy then you've ever been in your life?" I grinned slightly and surprised her, "Bring it on."

AN: Kind of a short chapter, but I felt like the next storyline deserved its own chapter. Thanks!


End file.
